1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a dual-axis hinge for a portable electronic device that allows a cover of a portable electronic device to pivot relative to a base in two axes in different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones and the like are commonly used in daily life. Generally, a portable electronic device comprises a base, a cover and a hinge. The cover usually has a display. The hinge pivotally connects the cover to the base, and allows the cover to pivot away from the base when the electronic device is in use.
However, as more and more functions or programs in the portable electronic device have been developed, said conventional hinges that pivot the cover in a single axis gradually become inadequate to use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-axis hinge for a portable electronic device to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.